Todos os caminhos
by Ferfa
Summary: Remus tem um café, Sirius odeia o frio e James está só um pouquinho obcecado pela garota ruiva que sempre senta na mesa do canto. Universo alternativo. Sirius/Remus. Lily/James.


**Todos os caminhos**

Remus sorriu assim que percebeu quem estava entrando no café. Observou Sirius tirar suas luvas, passando por entre as mesas até chegar ao balcão. Seu rosto todo estava vermelho por causa do frio, e tinha sua distinta expressão de _Por que mesmo achei uma boa ideia sair da cama hoje?_ O sorriso só aumentou quando se sentou na frente de Remus, no outro lado balcão, e anunciou com toda a seriedade que estava em seus últimos minutos de vida.

"É sério, Moony. Se eu tiver que andar mais meio metro nesse frio, posso muito bem cair congelado na rua e nunca mais sair de lá. Você deveria considerar com muito carinho nós mudarmos pra, sei lá, Grécia".

Remus segurou as mãos de Sirius entre as suas, tentando aquecê-las mais rápido, e deu um beijo rápido em sua bochecha.

"Vou preparar um café pra você, você acha que consegue sobreviver até lá?", perguntou, já virando em direção à máquina. Mesmo de longe, o longo e dramático suspiro de Sirius foi perfeitamente audível.

"Como foi hoje?", Sirius perguntou assim que o outro voltou com o café.

Remus deu de ombros.

"Foi bem. Teve um número bom de clientes, considerando que está congelando lá fora. Todo mundo elogiou a decoração, aliás, se algum dia você quiser mudar de ramo". Sirius fez seu típico gesto presunçoso de jogar o cabelo para trás e dar uma piscadinha. "Ah, e você viu quem está ali?", Remus continuou, agora sussurrando, indicando discretamente com a cabeça as mesas do canto.

Sirius virou-se bem menos discretamente para poder ver quem era.

"A garota?", sussurrou de volta.

"Não adianta sussurrar agora que o universo inteiro viu que você estava olhando para ela", retrucou Remus, tentando não ficar envergonhado. O que foi impossível quando percebeu que a garota resolvera olhar para o balcão justo naquele momento. Ele acenou rapidamente, querendo abrir um buraco no chão e nunca sair de lá.

"Relaxa, não tem nada demais", disse Sirius, ainda sussurrando. "'Tô impressionado de ver que o James não está acampando aqui dentro".

"Para ser justo, é provavelmente porque ele pegou todos os plantões possíveis nesse fim de ano", disse Remus, voltando ao tom normal. "Mas ele continua vindo aqui todos os dias, pra ver se consegue encontrá-la de novo".

Sirius riu e balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar muito no amigo que tinha. James era um romântico incorrigível, o que era uma característica bem fofa, até se tornar desesperadora. Desde que vira a garota ruiva no café – que era chamada somente de "a garota", porque James ainda não criara coragem de efetivamente conversar com ela –, não parava de falar nela e de criar centenas de histórias românticas que provavelmente nunca aconteceriam.

James não sabia nem se a garota era solteira – "Ou se joga pro seu time", acrescentou Sirius, o que causou uma terrível cara de choro em James –, mas continuava insistindo que, no momento _certo_, eles estariam no café ao mesmo tempo e conversariam e perceberiam que eram perfeitos um para o outro. _Não posso apressar o destino_, era sua justificativa para nada disso ter acontecido nas últimas seis semanas.

"Você deveria conversar com ela, dia desses", sugeriu Sirius.

Só a ideia de realmente _conversar _com a garota – além do usual "Em que posso ajudar?" e "Gostaria de mais alguma coisa?" – deixava Remus em pânico. E se dissesse alguma besteira e ela nunca mais voltasse para o café? Além de perder uma cliente fiel, que mesmo com o frio continuava indo ao café quase todos os dias, James provavelmente faria um terrível ritual envolvendo a retirada todos seus órgãos internos.

Antes que dissesse tudo isso, percebeu que ela tinha embora.

"Perdi minha chance", lamentou ironicamente.

"Você sempre terá o amanhã, Moony", Sirius disse solenemente, dando um tapinha em seu ombro. Esticou-se para pegar a bandeja e o pano do lado de dentro do balcão. Antes que Remus terminasse de dizer _Ei, não preci_–, Sirius já estava limpando a mesa que a garota usara.

* * *

Naquele dia, James chegou vinte minutos antes do café fechar. A loja estava vazia, então Sirius e Remus estavam aproveitando para ficarem sentados juntos no sofá, conversando mais sobre o que tinha acontecido no dia. Virara uma tradição naquele inverno - era raro ter qualquer cliente depois das seis, e eles nunca dispensariam tempo juntos.

"Ei", cumprimentou James, em dois segundos passando os olhos pelo café e percebendo que a garota não estava lá.

"Perdeu por pouco hoje, cara", lamentou Sirius, sem se mexer no sofá. Seu azar é que Remus era sempre extremamente educado, não importava o quão quentinho e aconchegante estivesse ao lado do outro, e ele levantou-se para dar um abraço em James.

"Quer alguma coisa, Prongs?", ofereceu, já entrando atrás do balcão.

"Qualquer coisa que você tiver para comer", pediu James, sentando na banqueta. Sirius relutantemente saiu do sofá para sentar-se ao lado dele. "O hospital vai definitivamente sugar toda minha energia vital. Não basta, sabe, ter que realmente me concentrar para cuidar das pessoas... tenho que ficar o tempo todo me controlando para não pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo se eu estivesse aqui".

Sirius deu um sorriso compreensivo e um tapinha em seu joelho.

"Sei como é, cara, também sempre fico pensando no que eu e o Remus poderíamos estar fazendo se—".

_Ew, Sirius, cala a boca _e _Se continuar essa frase_, _você só vai pensar mesmo, pelo resto da sua vida,_ James e Remus disseram ao mesmo tempo. Sirius deu de ombros.

"Mas isso é exploração de trabalho, Prongs. Existem leis e essas coisas. Você não precisa passar todos os momentos que 'tá acordado lá dentro".

"_Leis e essas coisas_?", indignou-se Remus.

"Preciso provar que eles não cometeram um terrível erro quando me contrataram, 'né? Hoje até recebi um elogio da Dra. Sprout. Ela disse que tenho muito jeito com os pacientes", contou James, abrindo de repente um sorriso radiante, como se um elogio compensasse todas as horas de sono perdidas.

Sirius respirou fundo. Sabia que qualquer ironia sobre o trabalho de James estava fora dos limites – Remus tinha até colado um lembrete na geladeira -, mas isso não deixava mais fácil ter que controlar o _Wow, você ganhou um elogio_ que estava na ponta da língua.

O lado bom é que o relógio na parede estava marcando cinco para às oito.

"Bom, James, você perdeu a garota, mas acaba de ganhar a oportunidade única de ajudar a fechar o café", disse Sirius, recebendo um olhar desaprovador de Remus.

"Cara, não consigo nem levantar daqui, quanto mais ajudar em qualquer coisa", desculpou-se James.

"É claro que você não precisa ajudar, e que Sirius é uma pessoa horrível", interrompeu Remus. "Não falta quase nada, de qualquer jeito".

Em menos de quinze minutos tinham levantado todas as cadeiras, guardado todas as xícaras, empacotado os salgados restantes e fechado o caixa registrador. James ofereceu carona até o apartamento deles – "Já que não ajudei em nada", justificou, recebendo um tapa e um "Não diz besteira" de Remus como resposta –, mas ainda assim extremamente bem vinda para que não tivessem que andar dez quarteirões no frio.

* * *

O aquecedor tinha quebrado.

Sirius respirou fundo, só resistindo à vontade de chutar o aquecedor por saber que isso deixaria Remus mais irritado do que ele já estava. Bater sua cabeça contra a parede pareceu uma alternativa extremamente convidativa.

"Bom, o universo oficialmente nos odeia", Remus finalmente comentou, jogando-se na cama e enrolando-se no cobertor. A sensação térmica do apartamento era de que iriam congelar a qualquer momento, e tinha poucas coisas que Sirius odiava mais do que o frio (a maioria delas envolviam membros da sua família).

Sirius jogou-se ao lado dele, e Remus estendeu o cobertor para poder enrolar o namorado também. A única coisa boa que poderia sair do aquecedor quebrado era ter mais uma desculpa para passar o dia todo colado em Remus – mas isso ele já fazia sempre que podia, independentemente da temperatura. Remus passou um braço por sua cintura e colocou a cabeça em seu peito.

"A gente pode ficar aqui, desse jeito, hibernando até o inverno acabar", sugeriu.

"A ideia é maravilhosa, mas tenho um café para manter, e provavelmente a Sra. McGonagall viria até aqui te arrastar pelo cabelo", retrucou Remus, traçando círculos por seu peito sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo.

"Pra que estragar meus sonhos com racionalidade, hein?".

O outro riu sem muita energia, deixando a risada ecoar no quarto pequeno e gelado. Sirius pensou em quanto deveria custar o concerto do aquecedor, e se teriam dinheiro o suficiente para cobrir o concerto. _Fundo do poço_ passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça, mas, ei – pelo menos eles tinham gás para tomar um banho quente, e pelos menos estavam juntos, e pelo menos seu turno infinitamente longo tinha terminado e estava deitado, o que era tudo que tinha desejado desde a hora que saíra da cama.

"A gente deveria tomar um banho", murmurou Remus, com a voz distante demais para quem estava deitado em cima dele.

"Hmmm", murmurou de volta. Nenhum deles se mexeu.

* * *

Quando Remus acordou, o sol fraco já estava aparecendo na janela aberta, e seu pescoço estava doendo tanto que achou que não conseguiria levantar. Por um momento entrou em pânico, antes de conseguir alcançar o relógio e ver que ainda não eram sete horas. Estava um pouco menos frio do que na noite anterior, mas nada que encorajasse sair da cama.

"Ei, Pad", chamou, chacoalhando o outro de leve. Sirius resmungou no sono e virou para o lado. "Pad, você tem que estar no trabalho em uma hora".

A menção de _trabalho_ tinha um efeito mágico neles, e Remus achava isso um terrível sinal de que não tinham volta na vida adulta. Sirius sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos e tentando fazer seu cérebro funcionar.

"Moony, me diz que o aquecedor ter quebrado foi só um pesadelo".

"Não, nós estamos realmente congelando", respondeu Remus, em tom de desculpas, e deu um beijo em sua têmpora. "Que tal você tomar um banho maravilhosamente quente enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa pra gente comer?".

"Ok", Sirius concordou, mesmo que fosse claro que a ideia de sair da cama não o agradava nem um pouco. "O que a gente faz com o aquecedor?".

"Vou pedir para a Sra. Figgs o número de alguém que conserte, ela tem todas essas coisas".

Sirius parou na porta do banheiro. "Digo, fazer", explicou, gesticulando um sinal de dinheiro.

Remus rodou os olhos. "Você sabe que a gente tem um fundo de emergência pra esses imprevistos, certo? Que já te expliquei umas cinco vezes? Da caixinha no fundo armário?".

O outro pareceu infinitamente aliviado, murmurando _Ahhhh_. Remus decidiu que estava cedo e frio demais para gastar energia lidando com a irresponsabilidade de Sirius, contentando-se em balançar a cabeça e ir para a cozinha.

* * *

"Bom dia, em que posso ajudar?", perguntou, sorrindo, para o primeiro cliente do dia. Era o senhor de terno e maleta que sentava em uma mesa de quatro lugares, mesmo estando sempre sozinho. Não que fizesse muita diferença naqueles dias.

"Um expresso duplo", pediu, como sempre pedia. Remus pegou o dinheiro e devolveu o troco, antes de ir preparar o café.

Aqueles dias lentos sempre lhe davam tempo o suficiente para ler, e às vezes conversar com um ou outro cliente que tinha mais tempo livre. Sirius sempre vinha na hora do almoço, trazendo algo que os dois pudessem dividir – e Peter também viria, se ainda morasse em Londres.

Tinha também tempo de conferir todo o estoque sete vezes, e ficar pensando em como mudar a decoração sem gastar mais do que cinco libras. Naqueles últimos dias lentos, a parte mais emocionante tinha sido o momento em que a garota entrava no café, não poderia mentir. James não era o único criando histórias com ela – Remus também fazia isso, apesar de suas histórias provavelmente serem muito mais inocentes do que as do amigo.

A garota chegou no horário de sempre, um pouco depois das seis, e pediu o de sempre, um _mocha_ com chantilly, e agradeceu com o usual sorriso, e sentou na mesa de canto que sempre sentava. Não tinha nada de diferente naquele dia, tirando o fato de Remus estar muito entediado e irritado com seu maldito aquecedor e querendo estar em qualquer lugar do mundo que não fosse ali.

Com o canto de olho, observou a garota tirar um caderno da pasta e começar a lê-lo atenciosamente. Checou novamente o café, mesmo sabendo que ela era a única cliente no momento, e saiu de trás do balcão, indo até sua mesa.

"Ei, posso sentar aqui um pouco?", perguntou, sorrindo nervosamente.

Ela ergueu os olhos e pareceu não entender bem o que estava acontecendo. De perto, Remus conseguiu ver que ela estava estudando algo que parecia ser muito sério e cheio de números, e sentiu-se meio culpado.

"Quer dizer, não quero atrapalhar—".

"Não, tudo bem", ela interrompeu, indicando a cadeira em sua frente. Remus sorriu e sentou-se. Bom, essa tinha sido a parte fácil. A parte um pouco menos fácil era que ele não fazia a menor ideia do que dizer, ou porque tinha indiretamente resolvido seguir a sugestão de Sirius de conversar com a garota.

"O que você 'tá lendo?", resolveu começar pelo óbvio.

A garota deu um longo suspiro, afastando-se do caderno. "Tenho que terminar o rascunho da minha monografia antes das férias de Natal, e nada nas fórmulas 'tá fazendo sentido, minha vontade é—", outro suspiro. Ela gesticulava bastante, também, quase batendo em sua xícara enquanto falava. "Enfim, as delícias de fazer mestrado".

"Você parece que estuda coisas... muito complicadas", Remus completou, olhando por cima o caderno da garota. Ela lhe deu um sorriso radiante e por um momento Remus ficou aliviado de James não estar ali para testemunhar – ele provavelmente não resistiria à visão.

"Física", explicou. "Faço pesquisas relacionadas com a expansão do universo. É bem interessante e fica um pouco menos complicado quando as fórmulas começam a se encaixar".

Parecia interessante mesmo, mas Remus nunca tinha sido bom com números e física era um pesadelo constante na época escolar. Saber que existia alguém que realmente conseguia entender tudo aquilo era muito impressionante.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio antes dela fazer um gesto de _mas vamos falar de outras coisas_. Deveria estar acostumada com as pessoas ficarem perdidas sempre que tentava explicar seu trabalho. "Você tem o café há muito tempo?".

"Quase um ano. Os meninos me ajudaram em praticamente tudo, eu nunca conseguiria começar um negócio sozinho".

"Os meninos? O moço de cabelo preto que está sempre reclamando do frio – e não quero causar intriga, mas desconfio que seja só pra ganhar um beijo seu – e mais quem?".

Remus riu, imaginando a indignação de Sirius quando soubesse que estava sendo previsível até para uma estranha. "O moço de cabelo preto e bagunçado, o James, acho que você já o viu por aqui, e o Peter, que você nunca viu porque ele nos trocou por um emprego cheio de benefícios em Sheffield".

"Vocês todos fizeram um ótimo trabalho, foi um alívio encontrar um lugar assim perto do laboratório".

Ela explicou que geralmente trabalhava na própria faculdade, mas naquele estágio da pesquisa precisava usar um equipamento específico que só tinha no tal laboratório. Em poucos minutos, Remus estava completamente encantado com a garota. Continuaram a conversar até um cliente entrar no café, e ela aproveitar para dizer que estava quase atrasada para encontrar sua amiga.

"Ei", Remus chamou, antes que ela saísse, quase esquecendo uma parte muito importante do seu ato de coragem em começar uma conversa. "Qual seu nome?".

"Lily", ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Remus".

* * *

Sirius chegou mais tarde naquele dia, reclamando de todas as coisas do universo, mas principalmente do frio e do quanto os clientes da oficina tinham um dom para serem babacas.

"Aí esse cara chegou quase às seis _implorando_ que eu olhasse o carro dele, ou ele iria morrer ou coisa assim. E a McGonagall me lançou aquele olhar, sabe, de que ela fica feliz quando o cliente está feliz. Eu não ganho _nem perto _de suficiente para aguentar essas coisas", terminou Sirius, quase sem ar de tudo que tinha falado.

Remus segurou as mãos de Sirius entre as suas e deu um beijo em cada. Já tinha passado da época de dizer que as coisas iriam melhorar porque, bom, provavelmente não iriam.

"Seu dia foi uma merda, mas o meu foi surpreendentemente produtivo", disse Remus, sorrindo. Sirius fez um bico e afundou-se no sofá, murmurando _ow, agora me sinto muito melhor_. "É sério, adivinha _com quem _eu conversei".

Sirius tinha o dom de mudar de humor em vinte e sete milésimos de segundo. Ele deu um pulo no sofá, encarando o outro.

"_Não_", murmurou dramaticamente.

"_Sim_", Remus murmurou de volta, sentindo-se muito orgulhoso.

"E como foi?".

"Ah, Pad, ela é um _amor_. Me deixou sentar com ela e nós conversamos e acredita que ela estuda física? Ela elogiou o café e a decoração. E ela tem um _nome_", Remus contou, soando terrivelmente parecido com uma criança do primário que acabou de fazer sua primeira amiguinha.

"_Não_", repetiu Sirius, tão animado quanto.

"Lily", revelou Remus.

"Não, sério, não era para ter me contado. Acabou todo o charme de ficar chamando-a de _a garota_. Eu meio que me sentia em um filme noir".

"Sirius, você nunca chegou perto de um filme noir. E não é uma graça de nome? Eu achei uma graça de nome".

"James vai ter um ataque cardíaco quando você contar que até você tomou uma atitude antes dele".

"Talvez ele fique bravo e diga que estou interferindo no _destino_", zombou Remus. Sirius riu e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Zombar de James era secretamente uma das coisas que mais gostavam de fazer – com muito amor e respeito, é claro. "Mas eu _realmente _gostei dela, Pad. Quero pra sempre".

"Bom, você pode convidá-la para ir para um lugar bem quente e bem barato, e chamamos o James, e colocamos o destino para trabalhar", sugeriu Sirius. "De preferência quando o Pete estiver aqui, esse momento será bom demais para ele perder".

* * *

James chegou mais tarde naquele dia, também. Tarde o suficiente para todo o café estar arrumado e pronto para ser fechado, entrando dramaticamente segundos antes de Remus apagar a luz. Parado, ainda segurando a porta aberta, anunciou:

"Vocês não imaginam o que aconteceu".

Todos eles tinham um talento para a dramatização, então provavelmente nem era algo _tão gigante _– talvez algo bem heroico, como salvar a vida de uma criança, essas eram boas histórias –, mas foi o suficiente para que Remus desistisse de apagar a luz e voltasse toda sua atenção para o amigo.

Sirius, que era mais difícil de impressionar, só pareceu entediado.

"Atendi uma garota na emergência que atende pelo nome de Lily Evans e vocês _não imaginam _quem—".

Se Remus tivesse segurando alguma coisa, esse era o momento em que deixaria a coisa cair no chão. Era uma daquelas vezes. Era uma daquelas vezes em que tudo se alinhava perfeitamente e o universo funcionava e era perfeito. Sentiu-se meio idiota por estar zombando de James há meia hora, e agora o universo zombava dele e de Sirius. Era pior ainda agora que sabia que Lily _estudava_ o universo, em algum lugar ali tinha uma piada.

Mas principalmente estava preocupado com o motivo para Lily ter ido parar na emergência do hospital.

"_A garota_", ele interrompeu. "O que aconteceu?".

James pareceu incrivelmente decepcionado de Remus estragar seu momento de revelação.

"Como você sabe que é ela?".

"Porque conversei com ela hoje, aqui no café, e era meu dia de te surpreender, não o contrário", Remus explicou rapidamente. Em algum momento, no meio de tudo aquilo, Sirius tinha se interessado pelo que estava acontecendo e tinha se sentado, olhando de um para o outro. "Por que ela estava no hospital?".

"Ela e uma amiga estavam andando na rua quando ela escorregou e machucou o joelho. Machucado feio, mas nada grave. Precisou de dois pontos", James contou no seu tom de médico, mas rapidamente voltou ao tom garoto-com-uma-quedinha-do-tamanho-de-um-penhasco. "Mas eu não _disse para vocês_? Que as coisas dariam certo de algum jeito? Quer dizer, qual é a probabilidade dela se machucar perto do hospital que eu trabalho enquanto é meu plantão?".

"Destino", Remus e Sirius concordaram. Remus tinha dado dois passos até a banqueta em que Sirius tinha sentado, buscando um suporte naquele momento de grande emoção, e o namorado tinha envolvido seus braços pela cintura dele.

"Isso é incrível, Prongs. Bom, tirando a parte que a garota teve que se machucar para que vocês pudessem se encontrar. Viu, Moony, sempre disse que daria para você escrever um livro sobre a gente".

"Você sempre disse que dava para escrever um livro sobre _as incríveis aventuras de Sirius Black e mais uns caras aleatórios que ele encontrou pelo caminho_", Remus corrigiu, antes de focar-se na coisa realmente importante ali. "Meu deus, James, conta logo como foi".

James começou a encenar toda a situação, com direito a colocar seu cachecol vermelho na cabeça para fingir que era o cabelo de Lily e uma tentativa bastante falha de imitar a voz da garota. Metade daquilo provavelmente não tinha acontecido, mas não deixava de ser divertido ver James tão animado com a situação, mesmo que suas olheiras indicassem que ele deveria estar dormindo há muito tempo.

"Depois que eu tinha salvado a vida dela, comentei casualmente, como quem não quer nada, ela com certeza nem percebeu meu nervosismo, que talvez poderíamos nos ver algum dia desses", continuou James. Em algum ponto da história ele tinha se jogado no sofá. "E ela deu o sorriso mais maravilhoso do mundo e riu mesmo estando com dois pontos nos joelhos, quer dizer, ela é muito corajosa, certo? E colocou uma mecha de cabeça atrás da orelha e disse _quem sabe_. Quem. Sabe".

"James, tudo isso é fantástico, mas o que sei agora é que você deveria tomar um chá quente e dormir", comentou Remus, preocupado.

"É, cara, você está com um sorriso meio maníaco e suando mesmo com esse frio, isso não é um bom sinal", concordou Sirius, relutantemente soltando a cintura de Remus para que ele pudesse preparar o chá. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de James, colocando a mão em sua testa. "Você percebeu que está com febre, senhor médico?".

James deu de ombros.

"Prongs, você vai tirar um dia de folga, nem que eu precise ter uma conversa particular com seu chefe", decidiu Remus, usando seu raro e bastante impressionante tom ameaçador, oferecendo a xícara quente para o amigo.

"Mas eu conversei com ela", James murmurou, bebericando o chá e parecendo estar mais dormindo do que acordado. De repente ele arrumou a postura e pareceu despertar, por pouco não derrubando a xícara. "Ei, não posso faltar do trabalho. Eu preciso estar lá quando a Lily for tirar os dois pontos".

"Desconfio muito que ninguém vai ao hospital para tirar dois pontos", retrucou Sirius, acabando com os sonhos do amigo. James pareceu arrasado. "Se você não estiver trabalhando, vai poder encontrá-la aqui".

"Mas antes você vai para casa e vai dormir e descansar antes que fique realmente doente", interrompeu Remus. Eles esperaram James terminar o chá antes de finalmente fecharem a loja. Sirius dirigiu até o apartamento do amigo, e Remus certificou-se de que sua cama tinha cobertores o suficiente e que o aquecedor numa temperatura propícia para a existência humana. Deixou dois comprimidos e uma jarra de água no criado mudo antes de se dar por contente.

Nenhum deles tinha pensado em como voltariam para casa até estarem descendo no elevador.

"Eu tenho...", Remus vasculhou os bolsos. "Cinco libras e trinta centavos".

"Duas libras e meu cartão do metrô".

"Ótimo, vamos de metrô".

"Moony...".

"São o que, uns sete quarteirões até a estação? A gente consegue, amor".

Sirius resmungou algo que soou terrivelmente como _deveríamos ter deixado o Prongs morrendo mesmo_, antes de passar um braço pela cintura de Remus e colocar a mão no bolso do casaco dele. Remus pensou em apontar o quanto seria desconfortável andar daquele jeito, mas isso provavelmente só deixaria Sirius mais irritado com toda situação e com o frio.

"Você conseguiu o número com a Sra. Figgs?".

"Ah, esqueci de te perguntar antes... o cara disse que pode vir no sábado pela manhã, você vai estar em casa?".

"Aham, só tenho o turno da tarde. Não que eu estivesse _planejando_ acordar cedo no sábado, mas faço qualquer sacrifício para não morrermos congelados", Sirius concordou soltando um longo suspiro e afundando a cabeça no ombro de Remus.

* * *

O café estava estranhamente movimentado para uma sexta-feira fria como aquela, mas Remus estava decididamente agradecido por estar ocupado o tempo todo. Primeiro, porque isso significa mais dinheiro. Segundo, porque estava ridiculamente ansioso para o fim da tarde chegar logo e, com ele, Lily chegar também.

Ele não era, obviamente, a única pessoa ansiosa para rever a garota. James chegou ao café na hora do almoço, parecendo usar um milhão de casacos, e sentou-se no balcão.

"Melhorou?", perguntou Remus, sorrindo ao ver que o amigo parecia ter recuperado um pouco de sua cor.

"Sim! Muito, muito, muito obrigado. Acho que teria desmaiado no volante e morrido se tivesse tentado voltar sozinho para casa", agradeceu James, apertando a mão do outro. "Precisa de ajuda?".

"Não, você vai ficar quietinho descansando. Em meia hora as coisas acalmam e posso te dar completa atenção, ok?".

James fingiu considerar por um momento. "Acho que não aguento ficar meia hora longe de você, Moony", retrucou, fazendo bico. Remus só resistiu à tentação de lhe dar um tapa porque tinha clientes ali e porque James estava doente.

James passou a tarde inteira ali, contando sobre os casos no hospital quando Remus tinha tempo de sentar junto com ele, ou folheando uma revista quando ficava entediado. Aos poucos, foi ignorando os protestos e ajudando a arrumar as mesas. A principal resolução de ano novo de Remus era contratar um funcionário para ajudá-lo, mas isso envolvia gastos e Remus decididamente não precisava de mais nenhum.

Apesar da ansiedade que ambos compartilhavam, o dia passou rápido e Lily chegou no horário de sempre. Se a vida deles fosse um filme de comédia romântica, o momento em que ela abriu e passou pela porta estaria em câmera lenta, com seu longo cabelo ruivo mexendo de um lado para o outro, enquanto todas as cabeças viravam para encará-la.

De tudo isso, o que aconteceu foi somente James virando para encará-la, já que Remus já estava de frente para a porta e os três outros clientes no café provavelmente não davam a mínima. Ela estava com o cabelo preso, cara de cansada e mancando levemente, possivelmente odiando muito sua vida naquele momento – se o incidente tivesse acontecido com Remus, ele iria querer passar o dia inteiro na cama sem fazer nada, não estudando números e outras coisas difíceis.

James levantou-se tão rápido, indo na direção de Lily, que Remus não conseguiu entender como ele não tropeçou em todas as mesas pelo caminho. A garota assustou-se, mas sorriu quando percebeu quem tinha se apressado em sua direção.

"Oi!", Remus conseguiu escutar ela dizendo, ao mesmo tempo em que James perguntou se ela precisava de ajuda, se estava tudo bem, se estava sentindo algum desconforto. Ela ignorou todas as perguntas por um momento, virando-se para o balcão e acenando para Remus, que acenou de volta.

Depois ela estendeu um braço para James, que a ajudou chegar até sua mesa. Mas Remus tinha certeza de que, na verdade, James não tinha ajudado em nada e Lily só não queria ser indelicada.

Agora já não conseguia ouvir mais nada da conversa, e pela primeira vez na semana inteira ele realmente tinha clientes para anteder naquele horário, então teve que se contentar em ficar espiando a conversa dos dois pelo canto de olho. As expressões de Lily pareciam intercalar entre um sorriso radiante e uma cara de _ok, esse cara é meio idiota_. O que era um ótimo resumo da personalidade de James Potter, então as coisas provavelmente estavam indo bem.

Sirius chegou murmurando os usuais palavrões sobre o _maldito frio por que ele não morre_, e parou no meio do café quando percebeu quem estava na mesa de canto. James estava entretido demais para perceber a presença do amigo, mas Remus pode observar toda a cena com os braços cruzados e um sorrisinho.

"Hoje ele decididamente acampou aqui", contou, recebendo um beijo rápido como cumprimento.

"Há quanto tempo essa...", Sirius apontou em direção a mesa. "cena decididamente fofa, mas levemente nauseante está acontecendo?".

"Uns cinquenta e sete minutos. Não que eu esteja prestando atenção".

Se existia uma fase que decididamente nenhum deles tinha superado desde a escola, era de ficar dando risadinhas toda vez que algum deles tinha uma _paquerinha_. Remus lembrava-se muito mais claramente do que gostaria dos infinitos momentos constrangedores entre ele e Sirius, quando ainda estavam na aparentemente interminável fase de vai-ou-não-vai, causados por comentários inconvenientes de Peter e James.

Boa parte dos comentários eram de propósito, é claro, mas outra parte eram sem querer só porque os amigos estavam excessivamente interessados em um relacionamento que não era deles. Remus sentia-se um pouco assim agora, mesmo sendo um homem crescido de quase vinte e sete anos, e não um adolescente levemente babaca de dezoito.

"Leva alguma coisa até lá, Moony", Sirius murmurou, urgente, falhando em ser minimamente discreto. "Algum dos seus doces chiques. Por conta da casa, sabe".

"Nem fodendo", Remus murmurou de volta. "De qualquer jeito, assim que ela for embora o James vai nos contar tudo. A gente consegue esperar até lá. Só temos que nos distrair com alguma coisa, tipo... Como foi seu dia?".

"Você sabe como foi, do mesmo jeito que todos os outros dias. Ah, foi a McGonagall que preparou aquele bolinho de arroz do almoço, não estava maravilhoso?". Remus concordou rapidamente, percebendo naquele momento que estava com muita fome, mas Sirius tinha razão – aquela não era uma boa distração.

"Ok, o que nós vamos fazer hoje para conseguirmos ficar aquecidos no congelador que estamos morando?".

Sirius desviou o olhar da mesa para encarar Remus, levando um minuto inteiro para conseguir processar o que o namorado quis dizer. Ele sorriu de canto, puxando a banqueta para mais perto do balcão.

"Sério, Remus? Sério mesmo?".

"Estou _realmente_ curioso", justificou-se.

Sirius inclinou um pouco o corpo por cima do balcão. Remus olhou rapidamente para o café – além de James e Lily, as pessoas nas outras mesas também pareciam plenamente entretidas, sem precisarem de nada dele.

"Ok, hmmm. Nós vamos tomar um banho quente, e enquanto eu lavo suas costas vou mordiscando de leve sua nuca...", Sirius murmurou, em sua voz sexy.

"Lavando minhas costas? Em que momento nós fizemos oitenta anos? Cadê a aventura, Pad? Cadê a emoção?".

Sirius prendeu a respiração. "Vou chegar lá, se é que você vai me deixar. Você quer que eu te distraia ou não?". Ele limpou a garganta e continuou. "Depois de um _longo_ banho, nós vamos cair na cama embaixo de duzentas cobertas, e vou começar a descer minhas mãos—".

"Só quero deixar bem claro que a gente vai precisar estar de meias. Eu vou morrer se ficar sem meias", Remus interrompeu de novo, em um tom profundamente sério. Dessa vez Sirius afastou-se, cruzando os braços. "Sei que é meio broxante, mas–".

"Moony, você não serve pra isso", Sirius declarou, emburrado.

"Ei, é você que está levando a situação muito a sério, eu só queria me distrair um pouco".

Sirius balançou a cabeça, o movimento que sempre dizia _deixa pra lá. _Talvez Remus fosse muito melhor naquilo do que o outro, e ele iria tentar, se não tivesse sido distraído pelo som do sininho tocando. Levantou os olhos para a porta, e lá estava James, segurando-a e dando passagem para Lily.

Ah, bom, problema resolvido.

James fechou a porta e caminhou propositalmente devagar até o balcão, com o seu sorriso mais insuportável, fazendo toda uma cena para sentar-se na banqueta ao lado de Sirius – que ainda estava com os braços cruzados parecendo emburrado.

"Não quero saber", declarou, assim que James abriu a boca.

"Cara, pra que tanto estresse?", retrucou James, nem um pouco afetado, e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo. "Só queria declarar, senhoras e senhores, que eu sou perfeito".

"É mesmo, Prongs?", perguntou Remus, irônico, mas secretamente definhando de curiosidade.

"Lily disse que está quase sem dor no joelho. Resultado de um tratamento profissional".

"Conta logo o que vocês conversaram, pelo amor de deus", interrompeu Sirius.

James pareceu considerar por um momento se valia a pena continuar provocando o amigo. Decidiu que não, e começou a contar que Lily não tinha realmente ligado ele ao amigo-de-cabelo-bagunçado que Remus citara no dia anterior, e só dissera que lembrava para Remus não ficar triste, mas no fim das contas tudo tinha sido uma maravilhosa coincidência.

Ele explicou para ela que tirara um dia de folga porque estava a ponto de desmaiar de exaustão – nesse momento Lily, com _seu humor e timing_ _perfeitos_, fez uma piadinha do perigo que correra em ser tratada por ele – e que sábado era seu dia de folga mesmo. _Para ver se ela entendia as entrelinhas_, acrescentou. E tinham conversado sobre milhares de coisas e, resumidamente, a garota era perfeita.

"E amanhã nós vamos ao Observatório. Ideia dela, devo acrescentar. Ela disse que preferia um ringue de patinação, mas vocês sabem, é complicado patinar com dois pontos no joelho. Sorte minha, porque eu seria tão terrível que ela nunca mais iria me ver", concluiu James, parecendo quase explodir de orgulho de si mesmo.

"Parte de mim não acredita que história com _a garota _está realmente acontecendo", comentou Remus. O sorriso do amigo era quase suficiente para aquecer o café inteiro.

"Parece um anticlímax, não é?", concordou Sirius. Em algum momento da conversa, ele desistira de ficar emburrado. "O Prongs enrolou por semanas, pra no fim ele não precisar fazer nada para as coisas acontecerem. Eu sinceramente estava esperando algo mais épico".

"Você presenciou o destino trabalhando, quer algo mais épico do que isso?", retrucou James. Sirius rodou os olhos, mas seu sorriso apareceu do mesmo jeito. "Eu avisei. O tempo todo. Se vocês me ouvissem um pouquinho mais...".

"Ok, nós entendemos", interrompeu Remus. Ele checou se o café estava mesmo vazio, e o relógio que marcava vinte para as oito, antes de acrescentar: "Nós deveríamos tomar um café com conhaque para comemorar o sucesso do nosso querido e amado Prongs".

"Mas sem o café", os três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

A semana antes do Natal foi muito mais agradável do que Remus tinha esperado. Para começar, o apartamento tinha aquecimento de novo, o que já era um incrível aumentoem sua qualidade de vida. Ele e Sirius tinham conseguido passar o domingo inteiro na cama, ocasionalmente revezando-se para buscar comida.

Remus já estava quase dormindo, tentando não pensar que o dia seguinte seria segunda-feira e começaria tudo de novo, quando sentiu Sirius mudar de posição, ficando de frente para ele. Relutantemente abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso fraco.

"Ei".

Sirius beijou-o carinhosamente, do jeito que deixava Remus instantaneamente preocupado.

"O que foi?", perguntou, acariciando a cintura do outro.

"Você sabe que eu te amo muito, muito, muito mesmo, certo?".

"Eu também te amo muito, muito, muito mesmo", respondeu, sentindo que tinha mais ali do que uma declaração de amor aleatória. Mas ele estava cansado, e eles tinham tido um dia perfeito, e de qualquer jeito eles sempre conseguiam entender o que o outro estava sentindo sem precisar de muitas explicações. "Tudo que quero de Natal é você", acrescentou quando a respiração de Sirius estava tão tranquila que mal era audível.

A risada de Sirius pareceu ecoar pelo apartamento inteiro.

* * *

Na segunda-feira, nem Lily, nem James apareceram no café. Nem terça, nem quarta. Remus estava começando a sentir-se traído e um pouco irritado de ter perdido sua cliente, quando Lily apareceu de novo, com a pasta e o sorriso que sempre carregava. Mas ao invés de se sentar em sua na mesa, sentou-se no balcão.

"Alguém está de bom humor", apontou Remus, sorrindo de volta.

"Meu joelho parou de doer", justificou Lily. "E eu entreguei meu rascunho".

"Como foi?".

"Acho que minha professora me amará para sempre".

"Então foi por isso que você abandonou o café nesses dias?".

Lily riu alto. "Vocês são todos tão dramáticos! Eu _realmente_ precisava terminar meu trabalho, e o tempo aqui não estava sendo muito produtivo para isso, não nos últimos dias. Mas não se preocupe – não te traí e fui atrás de outro café, só me tranquei no laboratório até conseguir terminar".

"Ótimo. Clientes leais ganham um pedaço de torta por conta da casa", afirmou, justificando para si mesmo que só estava contrariando sua política de jamais oferecer produtos porque Lily estava adorável naquela touca dourada.

Lily parecia uma criança ao ver o tamanho do pedaço que ganhara.

"E como estão as coisas com James? Ele disse que vocês tiveram um encontro mágico e perfeito", comentou Remus, em voz de falsete. Ela riu, mesmo com a boca cheia de torta.

"Ah, o James é muito divertido. Fica entre nós – às vezes eu estava rindo _dele_, e não _com ele_, mas eu diria que foi suficientemente mágico. Ele parou de falar descontroladamente no segundo encontro, o que foi um ponto positivo".

"Teve um _segundo encontro_?", indignou-se Remus, tomando cuidado para não soar muito ameaçador. Lily não precisava começar a conhecê-los por seus piores lados.

"... teve um terceiro?".

"Eu mataria o James, se não quisesse saber como as coisas vão continuar. Ele nem conversou comigo e com o Sirius esses dias".

"Vocês são bem co-dependentes, né?", constatou Lily, mas no tom certo para que Remus não se irritasse.

"A gente se conhece desde sempre, é meio estranho os dias que a gente não conversa. Nós ligamos quase todas as noites para o Pete só para saber como foi o dia dele", confessou. Talvez fosse meio ridículo, considerando-se que agora eles eram todos homens feitos, mas Remus não se importava nem um pouco.

"Bom, então acho melhor te contar de primeira mão que hoje é o encontro número quatro", disse Lily, sorrindo para sua torta. "Só fico meio preocupada porque desconfio que o James esteja ficando literalmente sem dormir para termos tempo de sair".

"Nós avisamos para ele pensar _bem_ antes de escolher ser médico. Mas ele sempre enchia o peito e dizia com aquele tom ridiculamente orgulhoso dele que _salvar pessoas é minha vocação_, com direito a uma batida dramática no peito e tudo".

Lily riu, e Remus desconfiou que ela achava _adorável _o lado ridículo de James.

"Aonde vocês vão hoje?".

"Patinar! Meu joelho finalmente está bom o suficiente para atividades físicas, segundo meu médico", completou, com uma risadinha. "Ei, você e o Sirius deveriam ir também! Logo é o horário de fechamento do café, certo?".

Remus sentiu-se orgulhoso por um momento, em saber que James falava deles o suficiente para ela saber o nome de Sirius, e considerou o convite. Mesmo que o dia seguinte fosse véspera de Natal, ele iria trabalhar, e depois teria a ceia, e tudo que ele queria era dormir. Por outro lado, seria uma tragédia perder a oportunidade de ver James humilhando-se na pista de patinação na tentativa de impressionar Lily.

"Você tem ótimas ideias, Lily", decidiu.

No fim, o encontro duplo não fora exatamente um encontro duplo; tinha sido mais Lily divertindo-se na pista, enquanto James mal conseguia passar cinco minutos sem cair. Remus e Sirius tinham se recusado a sequer tentarem patinar, ficando abraçados em um canto e rindo juntos do amigo. Mesmo que desconfiassem que James os odiava um pouquinho depois daquilo, tinha sido incrivelmente agradável.

* * *

"Prongs, _esquece_", Sirius disse com firmeza, depois de pegar pela quarta vez o amigo encarando fixamente o telefone. "Você não pode passar o Natal com uma garota com quem está saindo há uma semana".

"_A_ garota", corrigiu James.

"Que seja. Você pode temperar a salada logo?".

* * *

Peter estava ajudando Remus a conciliar de decoração da ceia com a comida. No apartamento novo de James teriam muito mais espaço, mas a tradição era passarem o Natal no apartamento dele e de Sirius, e mesmo quando as coisas pareciam perdidas, sempre davam um jeito de que tudo saísse perfeito.

Naquele ano, por exemplo, o trem de Peter atrasara por três horas e por um terrível momento todos acharam que ele não chegaria a tempo – e a escala de James começaria às quatro da manhã.

"Queria que você tivesse tempo conhecê-la dessa vez, ela é realmente uma graça", comentou Remus, depois dele e Peter terem rido do bico que James continuava fazendo.

"Eu não acredito que as paranoias do Prongs finalmente deram em alguma coisa", disse Peter, mas sem conseguir parar de olhar para o amigo com um sorriso.

"Nenhum de nós acredita! Só não diga isso perto dele, a menos que você queira ficar ouvindo eternamente sobre como foi o destino que colocou um no caminho do outro". Remus afastou-se da mesa, decidindo se estava contente com o trabalho ou não. Empurrou o vaso dois centímetros para a esquerda, e Peter concordou com a cabeça.

"Onde coloco a salada?", perguntou James, e Remus esperou muito que ele não tivesse ouvido a conversa de antes. James deixou a vasilha no lugar indicado e afundou-se numa cadeira.

Remus pegou o objeto mais próximo dele – o que, para o azar do outro, era uma faca – e apontou-o na direção de James, fazendo sua melhor cara ameaçadora.

"James Brian Potter, você está terminantemente proibido de continuar com essa cara de choro pelo resto da noite, entendido? Você está com seus três melhores amigos, que coincidentemente também são as pessoas mais divertidas e agradáveis do universo, e você tem que aproveitar o momento. A Lily não vai sumir só porque vocês passaram dez horas longe".

James pareceu terrivelmente envergonhado, e até um pouco assustado, e murmurou um _desculpa_ fraco, ajeitando-se na cadeira. Por sorte, aquele foi o momento em que Sirius chegou com a comida.

"Bom, já aviso que o Remus ficou trabalhando o dia inteiro e por isso tive que terminar de cozinhar sozinho, mas todos vocês vão comer e fingir que está a coisa mais gostosa do mundo", avisou, deixando o tender no meio da mesa.

"É claro que está, amor", assegurou Remus, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

"Eww, parem de embrulhar meu estômago bem antes da hora de comer", brincou Peter, recebendo uma bolinha de guardanapo no queixo. Ele estava preparando-se para retaliar quando James bateu com o garfo na sua taça de vinho (a única que tinha se permitido beber), chamando a atenção.

"_Sempre_ quis fazer isso", comentou, colocando o garfo de volta na mesa. Ele limpou a garganta. "Senhoras e senhores, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras antes de começarmos nossa maravilhosa celebração que será tragicamente interrompida e pouco alcóolica para mim".

Os três fizeram um gesto de _fique à vontade_, e Sirius reforçou com: "A palavra é sua, Sr. Potter", fingindo segurar um holofote em frente ao amigo.

"Nós sempre achamos que nossas vidas mudariam depois do colégio, mas é lógico que nós levaríamos dez anos a mais e acho que só nesse ano as coisas realmente mudaram. Wormtail", apontou com a taça. "nos trocou por oportunidades mais promissoras nas metalúrgicas de Sheffield – com um salário bem impressionante, devo acrescentar, parabéns".

Peter fez uma reverência.

"Moony virou um homem de negócios e montou o café mais elegante, maravilhoso e aconchegante de toda Londres". _Provavelmente nem é o melhor café do bairro_, Remus murmurou, mas mesmo assim sentiu-se muito honrado. Sirius lhe deu um beijinho na cabeça, antes de voltar a fingir que estava segurando o holofote. "Eu, bom, virei escravo do hospital... Sério, como vocês me deixaram cursar medicina? Que merda de amigos. E bem no finalzinho do ano, quando as esperanças estavam quase todas perdidas, conheci a garota perfeitamente perfeita, com gloriosos olhos verdes e um sorriso—".

Sirius começou a bater palmas exageradamente para impedir que James passasse toda eternidade falando de Lily – afinal, tinham que comer logo, antes que a comida esfriasse. James fez um sinal de _ok, ok_, parando de falar.

"E por último... Não foi um ano de muitas mudanças pro Padfoot? Desculpa, Pad. Mas você continua sendo o mais bonito e continua com o amor da sua vida, então acho que no fim você ganha do mesmo jeito".

Sirius deu de ombros e foi sua vez de ganhar um beijo de Remus. Peter finalmente conseguiu a oportunidade perfeita para jogar sua bolinha de papel, acertando Sirius bem na testa. A bolinha caiu perigosamente perto do tender, fazendo Remus lançar um olhar mortal para o amigo.

"Ah, ótimo, vocês destruíram o clima", reclamou James, que ainda estava com a taça de vinho erguida. Seu braço deveria estar doendo. "A moral da história é que vocês são terríveis, mas amo todos profundamente e jamais trocaria a nossa ceia de Natal por qualquer coisa".

"Há quinze minutos você estava nos desprezando", apontou Sirius.

"Bom, quinze minutos é tempo o suficiente para refletir sobre muita coisa, ok?", retrucou James, finalmente desistindo do discurso e tomando tomo seu vinho em praticamente um gole.

"Nós também te amamos, Prongs", Peter reassegurou, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Eu não como nada desde o almoço e estou a ponto de matar todos vocês", interrompeu Remus. "Que tal a gente sentar e começar a comer logo?".

* * *

Lily apareceu no hospital às nove da manhã no dia de Natal, com uma caixa embrulhada em papel vermelho e dourado. Ela tinha pedido dicas de presente para Remus, mas no fim escolhera algo completamente diferente – uma miniatura de um menino, sentado em um banquinho e olhando para as estrelas. Bom, ele estava olhando para cima. Lily esperou que James interpretasse do mesmo jeito.

Perguntou na recepção pelo Dr. Potter, e aparentemente até a recepcionista tinha ouvido sobre a garota de olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo, pelo sorrisinho cúmplice da moça enquanto dava as direções para o escritório.

O dito doutor estava aproveitando o momento de calmaria no plantão e dormindo profundamente, com a cabeça apoiada no tampo da mesa. Ele acordou assustado quando Lily o chacoalhou, com a testa marca e um pouquinho de baba no canto da boca, e sentiu-se profundamente envergonhado da situação.

Mas Lily sorriu e beijou-o do mesmo jeito.

* * *

Remus, Sirius e Peter passaram o dia no apartamento, principalmente porque estavam todos de ressaca, jogando todos os jogos de tabuleiro que tinham. Peter venceu o _Jogo da Vida_ todas as cinco vezes, e Remus pensou que havia alguma comparação mais profunda ali. No fim da tarde, acompanharam Peter até a estação de metrô, de onde ele iria até a estação de trem.

"Bom", disse Peter, estendendo os braços. Remus foi o primeiro a abraçá-lo, talvez com um pouquinho de mais força do que o necessário.

"Você precisa visitar mais vezes no próximo ano", cobrou. Peter prometeu que visitaria. Essa seria uma promessa não cumprida, e com o tempo Remus foi entendendo que não era necessariamente algo ruim, assim como James decididamente não precisava relatar para eles todos seus encontros.

Sirius também o abraçou e os dois observaram Peter passar pela catraca, acenando um para o outro até que ele sumisse no fim da escada.

"E agora, Moony?", Sirius perguntou, roçando o nariz dele no de Remus e aproximando-se do namorado porque, bom, estava _congelando_.

Remus tirou uma chave do bolso e balançou-a. Sirius precisou de longos segundos para entender que era a chave no café, e que Remus queria ir para lá. Provavelmente? Mas o café estava decididamente fechado, pelo amor de deus, Remus trabalhara duro _o ano inteiro _e—

"_Oh_", exclamou Sirius, finalmente conseguindo entender as intenções do outro. "Sério, Moony? No seu _local de trabalho_?".

"Como se eu nunca tivesse feito uma _visita_ em tardes tediosas na oficina", disse, fazendo um gesto impaciente. "Aquele outro dia me deixou com _muitas_ ideias. E não é como se meu chefe fosse ligar", concluiu, sorrindo.

"Você não é engraçado, amor", retrucou Sirius, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

* * *

No primeiro domingo do novo ano, Sirius foi convocado para ajudar Remus tirar a decoração de Natal (James escapara porque, é claro, ele tinha um plantão. Sirius estava acreditando cada vez mais em sua teoria de que o amigo era, na verdade, um grande produtor de drogas e levava uma vida dupla, porque não era possível alguém passar _tanto tempo_ no hospital).

"Cuidado para não quebrar".

"Eu estava tomando cuidado mesmo sem os sete alertas, Remus", retrucou Sirius, equilibrando-se na cadeira.

"E você deixou uma bolinha quebrar do mesmo jeito".

"Bom, foi um acidente. Acidentes acontecem, ok? Você tem um milhão de bolinhas, de qualquer jeito".

"Não precisa se estressar, Sirius, só quero aju—".

"Pronto", interrompeu Sirius, descendo da cadeira com todas as bolinhas dentro da caixa. "Tem mais alguma coisa?".

"A guirlanda em cima do balcão, você alcança?".

Sirius esticou-se e pegou a guirlanda. Remus lacrou as três caixas, marcando-as com _Decoração de Natal_ e deixando no topo do armário de ferro. Ele respirou fundo, olhando por um momento as caixas, e depois os pacotes de café perfeitamente organizados pelo tipo de grão, as duas garrafas de conhaque, a geladeira onde guardava os cremes e os salgados.

Um ano depois, ele ainda não conseguia realizar direito que tudo ali era dele.

Quando saiu, trancando a porta da sala dos fundos, Sirius estava esperando sentado no sofá, com os braços cruzados e meio emburrado. Remus nem tentou controlar seu sorriso, parando na frente dele e envolvendo o rosto dele em suas mãos.

"Ei", murmurou contra os lábios do outro.

"Ei", Sirius murmurou de volta, um pouquinho menos emburrado, colocando suas mãos no quadril de Remus.

"Vamos mudar para a Grécia?".

"Outro dia estava vendo uma reportagem sobre a América do Sul, Moony, que lugar _maravilhoso_. Eles _não têm neve_", comentou Sirius, animando-se rapidamente com o assunto. Remus riu, tendo que se controlar muito para não dizer _Qualquer lugar com você, Pad_.

Sirius sabia bem disso, de qualquer jeito.

* * *

**Notas: **essa história é meu presente de Natal pra Iekeliene, espero que você goste e que tenha atendido às suas expectativas. :) Obrigada à Liddy que leu e betou.

Tem algumas partes do backstory que queria esclarecer, porque não coube na fic: o Sirius foi expulso/deserdado da família (uma família muito rica e corrupta de advogados) pelos motivos de rebeldia de sempre. Ele foi obrigado a cursar dois anos de direito antes de largar tudo, o que a gota d'água pra família desistir dele (e por isso a indignação do Remus com o "Leis e essas coisas"). Os meninos estudaram juntos, os apelidos provavelmente surgiram de uma coisa besta. O apartamento era do tio Alphard. O emprego dos sonhos do Sirius era ser bombeiro por motivos de grifice, mas acabou na oficina mecânica da Sra. McGonagall. O Remus comprou o café com o suor do seu trabalho. Eu queria ter falado mais sobre o trabalho da Lily, mas adivinha quem não sabe nada de física?


End file.
